


[盾冬] Birthstone

by tenpo0727



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenpo0727/pseuds/tenpo0727
Summary: 算是個甜文吧
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	[盾冬] Birthstone

經過了療傷和休養後，他們又回到了已成了廢墟的復仇者總部，Stark企業跟Wakanda的團隊早已開始清理工作，大型的廢棄物已經清除了五六成，剩下的更多是中小型的岩石和砂礫，而這部分也有專門的團隊在處理了，只是為了搜尋掩埋在沙石底下，尚且完好的物品，他們的進度便沒有這麼快速了。  
當然，無論是Stark企業或是Wakanda王國，都能蓋出比之前更加堅固也更加舒適的復仇者總部，所有的用品擺設都會是最高級的，只是有些東西的價值不在於值多少市價，而是一份感情或記念，這才是他們盡力想去尋找的東西。  
Steve在這裡住了五年，雖然他並不是所有時間都在這裡，五年前，這個世界突然就少了一半的人，到處都陷入了混亂之中，他們剩下的人盡可能地協助各個地區平穩下來，那些非法之徒當然也不會因此而安分，他依舊時不時地會去出任務，滿世界地跑，沒有任務的日子，便去參加一場又一場的互助會，只是哪怕已經過了五年，他參加過無數場互助會，也幫助過不少人走出傷痛，但是他自己卻始終沒有走出來過，他只希望能在更忙碌一點，才能讓他暫時忘記他失去了什麼，才能讓他的心稍微地不那麼疼痛一點。  
然而和過去逃亡的時間相比，他停留在這裡的時間算長了，看著眼前的一切，多少還是有些不捨的。  
「有什麼重要的東西在這裡嗎？我們可以一起找找。」  
身旁傳來擔心的問句，Steve再次握緊了對方的手，溫熱的體溫讓他既安心又止不住的激動。  
「最重要的只有你，其餘的我都不在意。」Steve將他們緊握的手拉到唇邊，親吻著對方的手背。  
「真的要說的話，你之前送我的東西都在這裡，也不知道還能不能找到。」想起那些他細心保存的禮物，Steve不免有些心痛，是那些寶貝陪他渡過了著難熬的五年，只是看來找到的機率不高了。  
「真的找不到，我再送你就是了，別難過好嗎？」看著Steve露出不捨的表情，Bucky心疼地親了親他，就這樣靜靜地擁抱了一會。  
「聽說他們將找到的東西集中在一起，我們過去看看吧。」Bucky想起出發前得到的情報，便拉著Steve向臨時指揮中心走去。  
找到的東西被分門別類地放好，一旁還有些尚待分類的東西，還有更多是不確定要不要留下來的東西，也疊了一小區。  
完好的物品只有少數幾件，大多數都有一定程度的損毀，Steve意外找到了一個Bucky做給他的娃娃，原本是美國隊長和白狼一對的，如今只剩下白狼孤拎拎的一個了，還因為埋在沙石底下，顯得髒污又殘破，但Steve卻將娃娃捧在手裡，滿心的不捨，這是他最喜歡的娃娃了，這幾年他一直小心地收藏著。  
Bucky記得那個娃娃，那是他一年前，喔、不是應該是六年前了，他當時特意跟鄰居學的，做了一對送給Steve，Bucky真沒想到，他好像不過就一個恍神，竟然就過了五年，但說真的他並沒有什麼適應不良的感覺，甚至可以說他其實是有點習慣的。  
在九頭蛇的時候，一進冷凍艙再出來便過了一兩年是常有的事，時間長一點，過個五六年也是不是沒有發生過，差別只在於這次他沒有被洗腦，他記得所有事，而非一片茫然的空白，只是這些他可不能對Steve說，他可不想讓他更難過了。  
「嘿，別這樣，我再做一對新的給你吧！」Bucky覆上Steve的手，柔聲安撫他。  
「我想把他留下來。」Steve一手拿著娃娃，一手反握住Bucky的手，「但我也想要新的。」Steve好懷念這種可以跟Bucky撒嬌的感覺，這令他忍不住熱淚盈眶。  
「你可真貪心呀，Stevie,但是Bucky哥哥會滿足你的。」Bucky打趣地說著，「這個我在研究看看能不能修吧！」這不過是個小小的願望，Bucky當然會盡力滿足Steve。  
「認真說來，我現在大你四歲，該換你叫我哥哥了吧！」Steve只是想和Bucky鬥鬥嘴，但話說出口卻又有些感慨，多麼漫長的五年呀……  
「怎麼，想聽我叫你哥哥嗎？Stevie。」Bucky好笑又無奈地看著Steve的情緒又低落下去，但他總有辦法轉移他的注意力，「想聽我在床上叫你哥哥嗎？Stevie。」Bucky靠近Steve一步，在他耳邊刻意壓低了嗓音撩撥他的愛人。  
「我、我沒有這個意思！」聽到Bucky的話，Steve慌亂地否認，兩頰也不受控制地發熱了起來，太久沒和Bucky在一起，他有點招架不住。  
「喔…真的不想嗎？Stevie。」Bucky似笑非笑地看著一臉無措的Steve，逗弄眼前的人真的很有趣，之前Steve已經慢慢地習慣了，反應也沒這麼大了，現在倒是有點回到他們剛在一起的感覺了。  
「我…」Steve一開始是真的沒有什麼意思，只是Bucky這麼一說，他也忍不住幻想起那畫面，否認的話便噎在嘴裡，怎麼也說不出來了，他抹了抹臉，無奈地看著Bucky笑得像隻偷腥的貓。  
「他們好像又帶了東西回來 我們去看看吧！」一群剛回來的搜尋人員，即時解救了困窘的美國隊長。  
Bucky任由Steve拉著他走向另一頭，還是止不住地想笑，他喜歡逗Steve，喜歡看Steve因為他而手足無措的模樣，但他有分寸的，Steve可不是什麼無害的小綿羊，如果玩得太過火他可是會被反撲的。  
「辛苦了，謝謝你們。」Steve邊向工作人員道謝，邊看著他們帶回來的東西，本來只是想逃避Bucky戲弄，卻意外地看見眼熟藍色盒子。  
那是一個絨布材質的藍色盒子，約莫掌心大小，看來像是裝了飾品之類的東西，絨布外盒佈滿了灰塵，其中一角還被壓壞了，令人有些擔心放在裡面的物品是否還安然無損。  
Steve拿起盒子打開，映入眼簾的是一塊淺藍色的礦石，外緣包了金屬框做成了一條項鍊，看起來沒有任何的損壞，Steve嘆了口氣，手指輕輕地撫過礦石的表面。  
「這是什麼？是誰送給你的嗎？」Bucky從Steve的反應看得出來他很珍惜這條項鍊，但他不曾見過這條項鍊，也不曾聽Steve提起過，Steve並不特別喜歡這些閃亮亮的小玩意，應該不會是他買的，大概是別人送的，是在這五年內發生的事情嗎？  
Bucky當然了解他不可能知道Steve所有的事情，只是他也無法否認，當事情發生在Steve身上，他卻一無所知時，他還是會有那麼一點在意，這好歹是身為戀人的一點小小的權利吧！  
Steve偏過頭看向Bucky，看向那雙淡淡地水藍色眼眸，那天的記憶便清晰地浮現了出來，大概是兩年前得事情，那次他和Natasha去俄羅斯出個任務，任務不難他們很順利的解決了，只是有些行政上的事務要處理，他們就多留了兩天。

Steve處理完所有事情後，還有半天的空閒時間，於是他在當地協助者的推薦下決定到附近的小鎮逛一逛，那是個平凡的小鎮，但是有一個觀光市集，所以雖然不是熱門景點，還是會有些觀光客來玩。  
那陣子大約是淡季，市集裡遊客不多，Steve也就悠閒地逛著，在他經過某個攤位的時候，一抹淡淡的水藍就這麼映入他的眼簾，於是他停下了腳步，仔細地打量起攤位上的東西。  
攤主是位五十歲左右的女性，攤位上的東西以飾品居多，有一部分是手作的飾品，另外還有一些礦石之類的東西，吸引他目光的就是一塊水藍色的礦石。  
在獲得同意後，他將礦石拿在手上仔細端詳，礦石是Wakanda重要資源之一，雖然他和Bucky並不感興趣，只是耳濡目染之下倒也知道了一些，比如說他知道眼前這塊，屬於沒有打磨沒有切割的原礦，品質當然不會是頂極的，不然 也不會出現在這個小攤位上了，顏色淺淺的但很透徹，賣相看著也挺好的，他記得鄰居米亞太太說過，每塊礦石都有它獨特的美麗，Steve現在有點了解這個說法了。  
他在Wakanda看過不少礦石，原礦、打磨過的、切割過的，他在皇宮裡看過不少頂級的寶石，也在市集中或各式的生活用品中，看過用來當作飾品或是擺飾的礦石，而他們的生活中，更是隨處可見鑲嵌著小顆礦石的日常用品。  
他和Bucky並沒有特別喜歡那些漂亮的石頭們，會出現在他們家的大多是鑲在用品上的，或是鄰居們送的，說實話在他停下腳步的前一刻，他亦不曾想過他會因為一塊石頭而停佇，若要說他被什麼吸引了，實在是因為那抹淡淡的水藍讓他忍不住想起Bucky的眼睛，太過相似的顏色還有那溫潤透徹的感覺，瞬間抓住了他的目光。  
「這是海水藍寶，是這附近一個礦區開採出來的，雖然品質不算很好，但是當個紀念品還是很不錯的，您手上這塊顏色是淡了點，但勝在乾淨透徹，也是有另一種內斂的美。」察覺到Steve對手上的礦石很有興趣，攤主便熱情地介紹了起來，「古代人把海水藍寶象徵為海的豐裕和包容力，，並把它當作航海安全的護身符，所以又有海神之石的稱呼，在現代來說海水藍寶代表著勇氣、領悟、愛和和平，也有勇氣之石的稱呼，同時還是三月的誕生石喔。」  
「這是三月的誕生石？」Steve有些驚訝，沒想到這顆讓他想起Bucky的礦石，竟然是三月的誕生石，說是巧合大概也算是種緣分吧。  
「是呀，您有什麼人是三月生日的嗎？」攤主好奇地問著，Steve的反應並不難猜。  
「嗯，是我的戀人，剛好想買來送給他。」想起Bucky，Steve溫柔地笑了笑，笑得攤主臉紅心跳的，還幫他降了價。  
礦石不算大顆，甚至不及他半個巴掌大，攤主建議他可以做成項鍊，他也覺得挺適合的，於是他便找了個空閒的時間去了一趟Wakanda，他們的鄰居中有幾位是從事相關行業的，Steve打算去請教他們的意見。  
經過簡單得討論後，Steve決定以金屬線編織的方式來製做項鍊，這個方式相對簡單一點，而且他可以自己做，他想自己做這條項鍊，希望有一天可以送給Bucky。  
那段時間他有空就往Wakanda去，從學習金屬線編織的技巧，到設計整個項鍊的造型，最後動手完成，再加上途中他時不時要去出任務，前前後後花了Steve大約一年的時間才完成這條項鍊。  
Steve一直很仔細地收藏著這條項鍊，只有在他有空閒的時候，偶爾會帶著去互助會或是購物，每一次他看著這條項鍊，都想著不知道他還有沒有機會將這條項鍊送給Bucky，時間越久希望便越渺茫，也曾想著也許有一天他會絕望到將這條送不去的項鍊永遠塵封，幸好他們終於又看到希望了。  
再進入量子領域前，Steve再次拿出這條項鍊，他想終於有機會把它送給Bucky了，於是他將項鍊收好，放在最醒目的地方，以免自己因為Bucky回來太開心而忘了這件事，當然他還是有可能會高興昏了頭了，不過他總會想起來要送給Bucky的。  
只是他沒想到，他們成功得拿回寶石，讓那些消失的人回來，Thanos卻也跟著過來了，他們千辛萬苦打贏了這場硬戰，復仇者總部也成了一堆廢墟，但是Bucky回來了，Steve幾乎沒有辦法讓Bucky離開他的視線，他不停地觸碰Bucky，只為了確認對方是真的存在，而不是他的一場夢，他的情緒起伏太大需要一點時間才能恢復正常。  
這段時間裡他其實已經忘記這條項鍊的存在了，就如同他所預料的那般，在次見到Bucky之後，他就再也無法思考太多的東西了，直到此刻，這條項鍊再次出現在他面前，在這一片狼藉中，奇蹟般地完好無缺，也許這條項鍊就該屬於Bucky，Steve這樣想著。  
「這是買來送給你的。」Steve將項鍊拿起來為Bucky帶上。  
「為什麼想買這個？」Bucky的手指輕撫過礦石的表面，他們並不特別偏愛礦石的，Bucky有點好奇Steve為什麼會想買這個。  
「我也是無意間看到的，一開始是覺得很像你眼睛的顏色，後來聽說這是三月的誕生石，我就買了，不過我買的時候只有那個塊石頭，外面的金屬線是我自己編上去的，喜歡嗎？」Steve滿意地看著項鍊掛在Bucky的脖子上，這顏色果然很襯Bucky的眼睛。  
「喜歡，當然喜歡，你送的怎麼可能不喜歡呢，傻瓜。」想著Steve是那樣無望的情況下，抱持著怎麼樣的心情買下這顆礦石，Bucky就覺得既心痛又不捨，千言萬語最後也只能化作一陣嘆息。  
「我就是個只愛著你的傻瓜呀！所以別丟下我好嗎？」Steve忍不住又抱住了Bucky，另一具身體傳來的溫度，讓他覺得踏實又安心。  
「我怎麼捨得丟下你呢，我是愛著這個傻瓜的笨蛋呀，我們可是天生一對呢！」Bucky抬頭親吻了他的愛人，說好了要一起走到時光的盡頭，哪怕命運一次又一次拆散我們，但我們終究還是留在了彼此的身邊，無論前方命運如何，我們一定可以走到最後的。

**Author's Note:**

> 一開始只是想寫在失去Bucky的五年中，Steve依舊改不了看到適合的東西就想買給Bucky的習慣，然後Bucky回來看到後就是一個欣疼不捨的感覺，大概是這樣，一開始我根本沒想寫礦石的www  
> 然後跨年的時候包子貼了張照片，我就很無聊的開始比對那個礦礦比較像他眼睛的顏色，雖然我常常覺得他的眼睛很神秘，有時候看起來顏色都不太一樣，總之比對了半天，覺得還是海水藍寶比較像，不過是要淡淡的那種，太深的就不像了，然後在看海水藍寶的產地跟顏色的時候，發現他是三月誕生石，瞬間就決定是你了(X)，總之海水藍寶超適合Bucky的！
> 
> 紫筠


End file.
